Lucy Graves (Earth-10007)
Lucy Graves (born Lucretia Iylyn Graves, also known as the Red Queen), is the daughter of a mutant Miranda Graves and a Shi'ar soldier by the name of Lo'Khan. Biography Shi'ar Solider Lo'Khan had been assigned to Earth to track down a stolen Shi'ar device, the scientist who stole it lived next door to Miranda Graves. After arriving at the apartment building, Lo'Khan shapeshifted a human male and created the alias of David Conn. After the death of miranda's lesbian lover Barbara who died in a hit and run accident, miranda began crying which Lo'Khan could hear next door while trying to break into the scientists appartment. Miranda left the door open and Lo'Khan entered the room, after gazing upon each other they were instanly attracted to each other. Lo'Khan comforted Miranda and they ended up sleeping together, the next day Miranda woke up alone and David was nowhere to be found. When Miranda got pregnant with Lucy she tried to track david down but he was not in the data base, and Miranda eventually gave up. Miranda raised Lucy alone and told her of her father being a robber named David Conn, however the two never knew he was really of the Shi'ar and when Lucy turned ten Miranda married a human mutant sympthist by the name of Stephen Charles. Growing up, Lucy attended public schools, recieved the highest grades and was a hard worker despite the constant bullying. Joining the Hellfire Club One night while having a nightmare of being trapped in a closed room, Lucy couldn't get a handle on her powers and accidently burst into flames setting all the houses in the neighborhood block on fire, Lucy's mother and stepfather got trapped inside the house and ended up dying despite Lucy's busting down the doors with her superstrength, another side effect that she was different. Shortly before reaching her mother accross the room, her mother let out a slight smile of happiness before being engulfed in flames along with her husband Stephen. Lucy never forgave herself and ran off, thankfully no one saw her except for Sebestian Shaw who just so happened to be was visitng LA. Shaw cornered her while walking away from the fires and tried to get her to use them again. When Lucy did, he said she was amazing and unique then offered her the postion of the Black Knight, and even managed to make the fires look like an accident which no one questioned. Hellfire: The Miniseries RP Five years after Lucy moved to Massachusettes and joined the Hellfire Club, she and another Hellfire group member Kyle Ryker made a drastic move to take over the hellfire club, as they were seen unworthy of leadership due to siding with humans. Kyle and Lucy plotting in the Hellfire Club Mansion in 2011 AD. For three weeks straight around midnight Lucy and Kyle would meet in secret to plot. Kyle would disable to cameras and make it look like they were malfunctioning and teach Lucy exercises to avoid Emma Frost catching on with her psychic abilities. When their plan was finally ready Lucy and Kyle confronted Frost who happened to loose control of her powers, they tried to get her to snap out of it to avoid Sebastian Shaw from being altered. Unable to silence Frost Lucy used her pyrokenesis and burned Frost into a pile of ash, while Kyle planted a bomb in Shaw's office which successfully killed Shaw. To avoid retaliation and to cover their tracks Lucy set the whole mansion ablaze and the fire was later classified as an accident. Kyle got hold of his father's time machine which he, Lucy and Lucy's servant Tanya escaped in and traveled to the 41st century. Lucy reorganized the Hellfire Club and created the 8th Inner Circle with herself as Lord Imperial and the Black Queen, Kyle Ryker as the Black Queen and Tanya as the White Queen. Lucy made a firm stamp on the Hellfire Club stating they would never accept human and mutant relations and unkowngly many humans suported Lucy's ideals not wanting to accept human mutant relations either, once such supported was Magneto who joined and became the White King. Lucy and Ryker moved their base to a space station orbiting Earth which Ryker's father had built. The Hellfire Club conducted their affairs there rather than risk many humans and mutatns attack their straonghold on Earth. Shortly after arriving on the the SS Hellfire the trio ran into problems, and had no idea hidden cameras had been installed in the centuries prior to their arrival by the Shi'ar. After finally settling in and after their planned trip to 1729 that was cancelled to to a plague in Massachusetts, Lucy snuck off to 2011 AD, in order to recruit Magneto despite Kyle's pleas and brought him back to 4012 AD. She appointed Magneto the White King then returned himt o Earth to pose as the Grey King in order to together intel on how the Hellfire club in the past was run, Lucy would return for him later, once the 8th Inner circle was fully operational. Less than two days had passed before the Shi'ar attacked and Tanya went missing, the station was hit by heavy fire and Lucy and Kyle were forced to evacuate as it blew up. Lucy and Kyle ended up teleporting by accident to the Shi'ar homeworld where they were met by Lo'Khan and a few other soldiers. After Kyle got knocked out by a laser blast from one of the Shi'ar weapons Lucy explained speaking in Shi'ar to Lo'Khan on what had transpired. Lo'Khan was shocked by Lucy's ability to speak Shi'ar and immediately asked who her parents were. Lucy told him about her mother and her affair with David Conn, who Lo'Khan revealed was his alias and that he was her father. Fearing for her life Lo'Khan helped Lucy to a ship headed for Earth and before she got board it she was captured by pirates and sold to the Shi'ar Emperor's Harem. Kyle awoke and was nursed back to help by an alien enemy of the Shi'ar Emperor and then he was taken to the Imperial palace where he first rescued Tanya followed by Lucy, the trio successfully made it out of the palace but where stranded on the Shi'ar homeworld only to escape shortly after. Lucy discovered Kyle's sister Zara inside a cryostaitus chamber and accidently turned it off releasing part of the venom symbiote used to save Zara's life. The symbiote tried to bound with Lucy, but thankfully Kyle ripped it off of her in time and he and Lucy released Zara from staisus. Lucy tended to Zara and caught he rup to speed with events and during so the venom symbiote took temporarly control of Zara and made a deal with Lucy for it to have complete control of Zara in exchange for its loyalty to the Inner Circle. After Kyle was killed in junction explosion, Lucy had Sirin kill Zara since Lucy felt the Symbiote could not be controlled and was too dangerous to be kept alive. Lucy then held a memorial service for Zara and Kyle before briefing the Inner Circle. During the briefing she removed the White court, replaced it with Red, and declared herself Red Queen. Finally after the meeting despite her deep depression and regrets of killing Zara, Lucy did have a brief moment of happiness when a familiar male figure walked in from her past saying they had work to do, making her let out a slight grin. Style & attire In both series of the Hellfire Club RP's Lucy has always been seen wearing black clothes with blue color accidents this is to display her status as a member of the black Court as well as Blue being her favorite color and her ability to generate blue fire at dangerous high temperatures. Lucy also wears other colors as well but they are rarely seen and if they are seen it is when she is visiting another era such as 2011 or the 1700's. Apart from her attire are her famous hairstyles, Lucy is naturally a brunette and wears many diffrent styles in her natural hair color. however, in the prequel RP miniseries, she has black hair with blue fire, which is a semi-electronic wig, in which the blue flames are controlled through electronical cables. Abilities & Combat Skills So far from what is seen Lucy's mutant powers manifested in her teen years and she at first could not control them, until she joined the hellfire Club, where they taught her control. Her powers are Pyrokenesis (and her mastery of it, dangerous high temperatures from the blue fire), and super-flight, whether or not she has any other power besides those has yet to be seen or mentioned. As for combat skills judging from her escape with Kyle from the Harem, she has pretty decent sword fighting skills at level three where she learned to fight with a sword is unknown. One fact is known is that Lucy is a very skilled archer and shooter since she was seen in a simulator room (holo-suite) with Tanya firing a gun as well as practicing archery. Personality Lucy's appearance has yet to be fully formed as the series is not complete, as the series continues her character will grow and change. From what can be gathered now about Lucy's personality is that she is smart, willful, vein, stubborn, seductive, well mannered, cunning, impatient careful and manipulative. List of RP Appearances *Hellfire: The Miniseries RP *Hellfire See Also Lucy Graves (The Hellfire Club (Marvel) Wiki) Category:Female Characters Category:The Hellfire Club (Marvel) Category:The Hellfire Club Category:Supervillainess Category:Marvel Comics Category:Second Life Category:Wildfire Category:Lucy Graves Category:Earth 9602 Characters